Butter making devices are known, for instance from the applicant.
Butter is normally made in a butter making machine. Butter-making machines are known which are divided into three sections:                churning section        separating section        working section, which preferably comprises two stages, i.e. working section I and working section II.        
Normally the machine frame is covered with easily-detachable, smooth finished, stainless steel panels that protect the internal parts of the butter-making machine.
The various sections of the butter-making machine are provided with frequency converter controlled driving systems.
The butter making machine is filled with milk or cream. In the separating section butter milk is separated as a by-product. The remaining mass is processed further in a working section which is normally separated into two successive working sections. Normally additives like water and or flavours are added to the butter mass in the working section in order to avoid a contamination of the butter milk with the additives. At the end of the working section the basic butter or special butter (depending on the additives) is discharged and normally passed to a butter silo for storing. Following the butter silo there are normally butter packing lines, for instance one to seven depending on the output rate of the butter making machine. This technique is well known and used to make different butter types on separate butter making machines.
The new generation of continuous butter making machines meets the most rigorous requirements of modern butter production. New principles in PLC control ensure easy, accurate dosing of water, salt and cultures. However for each different product type a separate butter making machine is needed.
For butter making machines having two successive working sections, excellent moisture distribution and average water droplet sizes <0.5 nm are possible due to the double working section. This improves bacteriological quality and increases shelf-life.
Preferably a very efficient vacuum treatment is provided which makes it possible to reduce the air content in the butter below 0.5% volume resulting in:                Improved texture and body        Less risk for oxidation        Better keeping qualities        No lamination problems        
This ensures consistent high butter quality. Efficient vacuum treatment results also in easier packing and less down-time on packing machines.                The butter making machine is flexible:        The butter-making machine has great flexibility in capacity range and the machine can churn cream with fat content between 25% and 49%.        Sweet cream, cultured cream and whey cream can be churned on the same machine        Tempered cold store butter can be pumped to the vacuum chamber—for mixing with freshly churned butter in any proportion        The butter pump makes it possible to pump the butter over long distances, ensuring flexibility in layout, which is especially important in upgrading existing production facilities.        
Preferably the embodiments of the inventions have these features other features of known butter making machines if they comprise a butter making machine.
According to the prior art separate butter making machines are needed to make butter with different types, for instance with different additives to be added into the working section. Accordingly there is space and energy needed for each of the separate butter making machines. This is very cost extensive.